


You're Not His Slave

by Shadyz_lucy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadyz_lucy/pseuds/Shadyz_lucy
Summary: Markus a famous actor and model usually takes a serect route to avoid paparazzi,till he meets Connor on a rainy day then falls hard for him.Connor however is in a abusive relationship





	1. Chapter 1

Markus gather all of his necessary items his dresser,today had been eventful for him first he woke up late for his photoshoot he manage to spill coffee on his car on his way there,then after the photoshoot he had rehearsal for a movie he was in but caught up in traffic he barely made it to the set because paparazzi hears of his arrival, he loves his fans but they can a bit to much.

He sighed,glancing at him self in the mirrow,green and blue eyes kind but stressed dark cocoa skin youthful but how it ache like he was old and lips that everyone seem to desir yet it was left untouched.he grabbed his stuff before walking towards the exit,as he approach the door the taps of the rain beating agasint the roof to could be heard,at least he wont have to walk in the rain to his car he opened his umbrella and quickly made his way to his car.

 

 

••••••••••°•••••••

 

A car drove speeding past splashing dirty rain water on him,he shivered walking slightly faster 'damn it Gavin'Connor thought he didn't want to call hank after all he told him Gavin would pick him up,he  didn't feel like running today was stressful enough not to mention Gavin took his car to work without telling him. Another car past him a little slower than the last one but water still splashed on him,he warped his arms around himself trying to keep warm the rain didn't seem like it would ease up anytime soon,maybe he should wait this out

**"Don't keep me waiting"**

No,Gavin doesn't like to wait just as he was about to consider sprinting a car pulled next to him the windows were tinted black as it slowly wind down to reveal a rather good looking- holy shit he's sexy

 

•••••••°°^°••••••

Markus took multiple turns before he began to drive down his serect pathway to his home,while driving he saw a figure walking in the rain it wasn't odd to see people in the rain but something felt off.he stopped his car next to the stranger he wind his windows,"hey I'll give you a ride the weathers pretty bad"he suggested as his eyes met the strangers Carmel honey brown eyes."you sure?"he asked his voice soft and somewhat fearful,"yeah hop in" he gave him a soft smile he was hesitant at first but climb in the car soon after.

The car ride was quiet other than Connor's occasional shivering, "so why were you walking in the rain" markus wasnt trying to be nosy he just hated the silence "my car isn't functioning probably"he lied but markus didn't know that he pulled at his beanie."oh by the way which street is your-" connor cut markus off "its the apartment complex next to the café" he nodded and kept driving.

"Sorry about your seats" he said,god markus loved his voice "oh don't worry about it"he replied  he took his eyes off the road to look at Connor who still seemed to be brother " hey if it makes you feel less bad  I spilled coffee in here this morning"he joked earning a grin form the stranger "so that's why it smells like coffee in here" they both chuckled 

Not soon after the were pulling up to Connor's apartment they said their goodbyes then parted.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its gonna gets violent you should know that cause of the tags but still i'm putting a warning

"you know if you keep talking about your prince charming north might kick you out" josh said to his dear friend Markus who was currently sprawled out on a bean bag in north's living room, Simon was returning from the kitchen with some homemade cookies and hot chocolate, north was upside down on her couch watching the flat screen tv with a controller in hand playing whatever new video game that recently came out,josh was beside north sipping on the hot chocolate.

you'd think that they wouldn't have time for each other with their jobs and all, josh being a photographer always moving around to new places taking pictures, north being a karate trainer helping children learn to defend themselves sometimes she had to do adults and she'd always say they were more stubborn than the kids,and there was Simon who believe it or not was a nurse, and Markus who as you can tell is a model and actor. give or take they were always busy whether it be going to a tournament or saving a kids life,they never let work get in the way of their friendship.

"oh shut it josh at least i'm not afraid to admit when i like someone"Markus replied to josh taking a cookie from Simon grinning wildly when he heard north laughing at him,he could practically feel josh drilling holes into his head ,"i mean he's not wrong you don't even know the guys name"north chuckled out as she open her mouth and josh dropped a piece of cookie inside,this caused Markus to groan "don't remind me"he said as he covered his face dramatically "maybe you'll see him again i mean its a small world and you know where he lives"Simon spoke up sitting on the rug next to the coffee table that was next to Markus "no now'll he'll look like a stalker"josh responded to Simon "that and he'll look hella desperate"north snickered "but he is!" Simon exclaimed making them all laugh except Markus" gee guys thanks".

 

it had been three weeks since he had last seen that gorgeous man,and with every passing second he couldn't help but feel like he was missing out on something amazing.

 

______________________________________________________________________

"hey hank we have a new case we should probably get started on it"Connor stated in his desk next to farther who looked slightly tipsy "dad"Connor sighed resting the papers of the case down,he stood up and walked over to hank's desk resting his hands on his shoulder "c'mon dad i'll take you home" Connor gave him a slight squeeze on the shoulder even though its been seven years since Cole's death hank was still mourning but Connor couldn't blame him the poor guy has been threw a lot,the divorce with Amanda her taking nines and Conrad he only had Cole and Connor but now he only has Connor.

he helped hank up and took him toward his car he'll come and file him out and he'll finish the rest of their work its the least he could do for the guy,he rest hank in the passenger seat and got in the drivers side and drove him home.

 

when he got him home he was tackled down by sumo and since he was kinda holding hank they both went crashing down earning a stream of cuss words from hank that was quickly silence by sumo's kisses,Connor helped hank to his couch cause he knew he wasn't going to get hank in bed anytime soon, he made hank drink some water he hid whatever guns hank had out of his reach and left.

when he got back to the office he could feel someone staring him down and he already knew who it was he didn't need to look at him not until he reaches home at least.

and to avoid seeing him he threw himself into work which was a mistake he shouldn't have done.

 

_____

 

he looked at his phone to check the time hoping he was too late but his blood ran cold as he realize it was 10:43,he grabbed his things quickly and rushed to his car so he could head home, he hope Gavin was drunk, past out, asleep maybe even at a club he just didn't want Gavin to be mad.he ran up the stairs instead of taking the elevator trying to get come as fast as possible but he stop outside his door air getting caught in his throat,his brain screaming at him to move while his body was telling him to ran away go home to hank tell him what he does to you, but he didn't listen some part of him wanted to be loved and Gavin will give it to him even if it meant getting beat up.

he took a deep breath and entered the small apartment,and just like he thought Gavin was sitting on an armless chair frowning at Connor,some minutes past with Connor shifting his weight form one foot to another and Gavin staring at him his foot bouncing up and down,"so no excuses this time"Gavin finally spoke his rough voice breaking the silence,Connor open and closed his mouth a few times before just deciding to stay quiet "where were you hmm"he asked Connor looked at him confused "i saw you return to station when it wasn't even your break, where were you!"he raised his voice standing up now walking toward Connor,"i-i wa- wa"he stuttered out fear growing inside him.

"speak Connor!"his voice was sharp and unforgiving "i was taking hank h-home "he responded fidgeting around a bit,Gavin let out a huff "that old man he can take care of himself"he snapped "he was drunk"he tried to defend "so he's been drunk before you don't need to follow him like a damn puppy!"he exclaimed now face to face with Connor"he's my DAD!"he yelled at Gavin but was slapped so hard he that stumble back "don't you EVER dare raise your fucking voice at me"he growled out his voice low and threating.

he then received a punch to the gut causing him to fall to the ground holding his stomach,Gavin took the advantage and started to kick him,"ahh Gavin please i'm sorry"he pleaded this only caused him to kick him harder he stopped for a minute,Connor was curl in a ball tears building up but he didn't dare let them flow he waited for more but didn't come instead he heard their bedroom open and close 'oh no is going for a belt'he thought but Gavin didn't return,Connor slowly sat up feeling sore all over he took a few shaky breaths and went to the bathroom to wash his face, he stared at himself in the mirror no bruises this time.

'he went easy on you'

'see he does love you'

he splashed water onto his face washing away any tears that slipped,he dried his face went to their bedroom he should take a shower but he could always take a shower in the morning,he stopped outside the bedroom hearing tiny sobs coming form inside,his heart skipped a beat he did not like hearing Gavin cry,he quickly open the door to comfort him.

"Gavin dear,please don't cry"he rushed onto the bed he reach out to touch Gavin to pull him into a warm embrace but he stopped when he notice Gavin flinched away from him,"gavin?"his voice soften broken almost hurt he rest his hands to the side as he watch Gavin pull his knees to his chest while wiping away tears,"don't you love me"he whispered ."of course i love you why wouldn't i"he reach out and touched Gavin's cheek rubbing his fingers across his skin"what makes you think other wise" he ask as he watched  Gavin look away,but he didn't let him he used his other hand to pull Gavin to look at him "please talk to me"he begged softening as he could feel Gavin lean into his touch" it's just your never paying any attention to me"he gazed into Connor's light brown caramel eyes.

"if you wanted me to pay attention you could've just ask"he leaned down and gave loving kisses to his forehead then his eyelids his nose then his lips,it started slow with Connor moving his hands to Gavin's waist pulling him closer now having Gavin in his lap,they pulled away for second staring at each other Connor had love in his eyes while Gavin had lust,he warped his arms around his neck pulling them into a more heated kiss he tugged on Connor's hair making him moan into his mouth.Gavin straddle their hips adding to the growing fraction in their pants,Connor pulled away and began kissing down Gavin's neck biting down then kissing the new mark he left on his lover "ah Connor hurry up already" Gavin moaned out in frustration "yes baby"

 

 


End file.
